Multiple Personality Disorder
by Jon's Skittles
Summary: A story about NejiSaku, dedicated to my friend doodlebug720! :D I hope you love it! Rated M certain...reasons. ;   Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's glory.
1. Chapter 1

This is Jon's Skittles here! I've started some fanfiction, but I never got that far in them. :P But this one might survive! :D Why? Because this one is dedicated to my best friend doodlebug720! She made one for me, so I decided to make one for her and she wanted the couple nejisaku. XP And since at the time that we were talking about this, we were talking about M.P.D.: Multiple Personality Disorder. So, as you can see from the title, that's the main subject of this story. So, read on and I'll update as fast as I can! :D Love you, doodlebug720! I hope you like it!

**Multiple Personality Disorder**

**Chapter1: Intro to Madness  
**

I've had this for years now, but I've never told anyone about it.

I didn't want them to say that I'm crazy or scary because of it. It's not easy hiding it, either.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I suffer from M.P.D.; Multiple Personality Disorder.

Well, I don't really suffer from it, because it's actually quite fun to have it, but I'm scared to see how people react, so I suffer from how others may see me after they know. So, I keep it to myself, but trust me; it's not easy.

They threaten to come out. If I suddenly change in personality, I might act differently towards others, receiving horrible reactions. Thus, I am worried.

But not to worry; I have an ultimate solution! Stay away from everyone at school.

You see, in public, where hardly anyone knows me, I wouldn't mind if they come out, because that personality will be the person's first impression. And whether it's bad or good, there is a good chance that I would not meet them again.

But with school, I see them every day, which causes me to hide. No one knows, and I'm planning on no one finding out.

And what I hate the most about a new school year, is that there are new students; new people to hide from. And I don't just mean new freshman, I also mean transfer students.

And it's the beginning of the school year. It's my senior year, and I'm excited. Why? Last year of this school; where I had to hide. Now I don't have to as much… Until I get a job. But until then, I need to worry about this year.

So, where am I now? Walking to my school. I avoided taking the bus because of my obvious situation that I mentioned many times already. So, I walked. Not only because of my M.P.D., but also because I like to walk. It's healthier and more relaxing. Except for in the winter. But that's not now.

I turn onto the street of the school and I walk down the sidewalk leading to the doors. Standing in front of the door is my ex-best friend: Ino Yamanaka. She's my ex-best friend, because of my disorder. Well, she doesn't know about it, but I mean, I stopped hanging out with her because of it. She hates me for not talking to her anymore, but I know she still cares about me. Just as I do for her. But, unfortunately, she thinks I hate her. Which, of course, I don't.

She's spreads rumors about me so I can feel horrible. Of course, I do, but naturally, I silently thanked her on the inside, because it made it easier for me to stay away from the other students. It hurts, but easier.

So, as I get closer to the door, I duck my head down, so no one can see it's me. But that doesn't work. Ino stops in front of me and I bump into her, not knowing at first that she was there. I look up; mutter a small apology and I try to step around her, only to get blocked by her again. _Goddammit…_

"What's up, billboard brow?" Ino sneered, cackling as she said it. She started calling me that because of my big forehead. But, it's not that big. Really. But more of the reason "oh-you-hate-me-so-I'm-going-to-hate-you" thing that's going on.

"…nothing…" I started talking lower, because of the lack of friends. Go fig.

"Yeah, right," she tries to look at my face, but I dodge her glance. Of course, I notice that sad longing of being friends again in her eyes. I feel totally upset at myself. "Ready for school this year?" I shake my head. "Looking forward to making some new friends?" I think I know where she is going. Again, I shake my head no. "I doubt you will. No one wants to be friends with a freak."

I shoot my eyes open. My heart shatters from her words. It just hurts too much. _She _wants to be friends with _this_ freak, but she doesn't know anything. I can feel myself getting woozy; dizzy from my emotions. And that is not a good sign.

Why? Because when I get this way, it means one of my other selves is trying to come out. But I can't let that happen. So, I stay quiet and try to calm down. And I already know which one wants to come out. It's my harsh side. I call her Stephanie. She doesn't mind being called Steph, but she hates being called Stephy, so please, don't; you will regret it. I can hear her shouting in my head.

**Let me out! She deserves to get punched! **

But I fight her back. I know Ino is saying something else, but my mind can only hear "…freak…freak…freak…freak…FREAK." And I think I'm going to lose it and give in to Stephanie. I can feel myself lightly swaying back and forth and my vision is getting blurred. _No… I can't… I must stay… like this…_ But my head won't listen and neither will Stephanie.

My fist is clenching into a fist and my mouth is curving into a smirk. A natural response from Steph. My regular self is slowly fading away, but I can still hear Ino blabbering on about pointless shit.

And just as Steph was about to be in full control and the fist was about to be swung, I hear a male's voice behind me.

"Would you shut up? No one likes to hear you talk."

Steph calms down to let me take control and turn around. And when I do, I see a boy in blue semi-tight jeans and a purple plaid shirt standing there with him holding one strap of his bag pack on one shoulder with one hand and a container of coffee in the other hand.

He's glaring at Ino with his clear eyes and his hair is settled down; light darkish brown hair a little bit past his shoulders.

Ino is steaming from what he said. "What did you say asshole?"

He frowned even more and said ever-so-calmly, "I said, 'Would you shut up? No one likes to hear you talk.' Is it that hard to hear?"

Ino shouted something, but he just ignored her and walked up to me. He smiled softly. "Hey, what's your name?"

I blushed and softly said, "S-Sakura… Haruno…"

"I'm Neji. Neji Hyuga."

**A/N: So, yeah, that's the end... of the first chapter anyways. :P And I already started on the second chapter, so hopefully I can get this updated soon! Reviews are always welcomed! XD**

**~Jon's Skittles~  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Love at First Sight?

Hello again, my readers! (I have readers? Amaaaaa~zing!) Anteeways... I finally updated to my second chapter! Woot! And a ratio of 3:1 of good to bad, my reviews were pretty good for the first chapter. Unfortunately, though, the bad review did bring down my spirits a little. BUT! Not to worry! My friends cheered me up and gave me better reviews! :D And doodlebug720 told me: "Do not fret! I am here to vanquish this horrible evildoer!" Okay, that was an exaggeration, but it's pretty much the same meaning. And unfortunately, I can not but update every Sunday, for that is the only time I can update. :P What with school and all. /.- Annnn~d my computer screen was being a noob and died of smoking too much. Typical. So now, my update will definitely be on the down low. But I use my boyfriend's laptop to update every Sunday, so it's all good. Well, I will stop talking so you can finally read my update! :D

I hope you enjoy!

(Reviews are very much welcomed, even those who think I should burn for my incompetent content. :P)

_Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say (in every freaking chapter) I do NOT own any Naruto episodes, manga, merchandise, characters, slaves... ANTEEWAYS! It all belongs to my version of God: Masashi Kishimoto! XD_

Chapter 2:

Love at First Sight?

Neji just stared at me. And I mean, just stared. He was staring holes into my eyes, more like it. I started to feel uncomfortable from his intense staring. He wasn't saying anything, so I felt awkward if I would suddenly say something. So, I looked down, breaking the connection of our eyes. And he still didn't say anything. I started freaking out from the feeling in the air surrounding us.

So, I ran.

I ran into the school, leaving Neji and Ino staring after me, dumbstruck. Well, what did you expect? After not being friends with anyone for a while, I started to become shy. And feeling uncomfortable back there made me freak out. Thus me running into the building. Plus, class was going to start in ten minutes, which didn't give me that much time to find and put my things into my locker. But, I managed.

I made it into my first class on my schedule just before the bell rang, earning me the time to seat in my seat without getting yelled at by the teacher. Score one for me.

As I sat down, I looked up at the board to read the objective for today. But, there wasn't any up yet. Usually there was some on the first day of school. So, I just sat there.

Starting to get bored, I pull out a notebook to draw in. With my head down, I drew a chibi kitsune. As I was working on it, I started thinking about Neji. I didn't know anything about him. But with the last name, I'm guessing he's related to Hinata Hyuga. She's a very shy girl, shyer than me. We didn't talk much, but we do every now and then. Luckily, she doesn't ask about me being a loner. Even if she is someone I could trust; I didn't feel the need to tell her.

I kept drawing, until I realized that the picture I drew, on accident, was a heart with Neji's name in the middle of it. I blushed and started erasing it. I started to wonder what time it was, so I looked at the clock and gasped. It's already nine o'clock. It's been 45 minutes since the beginning of class. This leads me to wonder:

What was I thinking about that took that long to notice this?

When did the bell ring?

Where the hell is the teacher?

And it turns out I wasn't the only one wondering where the teacher was. Everybody was chatting and gossiping about the teacher not being here. They say that he was new, possibly, so that may be one reason why he's not here. Others say that he's "making love" to some female student or teacher in the teacher's lounge or supply closet. I highly doubted it. If he's new, there would be no way. And how do we even know it's a guy? It could be a woman…

Just as I was about to go back to drawing, the door opened to show a tall man with light gray, spiky hair. He walked into the room. He set his books down on the desk and turned toward the board. Everyone was quiet and was watching him write the words: "MR. HATAKE" in big bold letters. After that, he set the chalk down and turned towards the class. He had a mask that covered his nose and mouth and a scar over his left eye. A boy with blond spiky hair (I knew him as Naruto) raised his hand and asked, "Why do you have a mask on?"

Mr. Hatake glanced at him and simply said, "None of your business," and smiled through his mask. The boy slowly brought his hand down. The teacher started talking to the rest of the class.

"Hello, class. As you can see, my name is Mr. Hatake. You can read it on the board. And if you can't read, you really shouldn't be here, because I teach English AP, which involves a lot of reading, a lot of writing, and a lot of headaches." He watches the class to see if there is a reaction, but with his scary scowl looming over us, we were too afraid to say or do anything.

He continued, "I'm a new teacher transferring in from across the country. I don't know any of you, and I don't expect any of you to know me, so please, all I ask is for your respect and to honor the rules of this school."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Mr. Hatake. He gazed in each eye of the students before he continued on. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I really don't give a shit if you screw up the rules. That's on you. But I really do ask you to respect me in order to for me to respect you." Some of the kids laughed at what he said. He laughed along with them. Naruto whispered to Sasuke, his best friend, and they started laughing. Kakashi caught this and walked in front of their desks. He crouched down and laid his arms onto the table and leaned his chin in the middle of them.

He started laughing with them, which caused them to stop. He smiled after he was done laughing to ask: "What's so funny?" Naruto slowly looked away, avoiding his gaze. Sasuke just glared at him, hoping to break his cool composure. It didn't work.

Everyone is waiting to see what would happen. But just as Sasuke was about to say something, the door opened once again to reveal the one person I was hoping to not see.

Neji Hyuga.

Kakashi stands up and glances at the time. Fifteen more minutes till end of the block. He looks back at Neji. "You're late, you know?"

"Yeah? So are you." Neji stated. How did he know? Kakashi just shrugged.

"Touché." He gestures to a seat next to me. "You can sit here." Neji saw me and I blushed. Being person that he is, he smirked.

Kakashi moved to the front of the room and sighed. "Okay, everyone, this first class was a big waste of time, but do not fret. I will have many things planned for you next class." Everyone groaned, except for me, Neji, and Sasuke. Naturally. "Oh, stop complaining, like I said, 'a lot of reading, a lot of writing, and plenty of headaches.' Get used to it."

_-Aw, do we have to?- _

I could feel myself getting tired. I groaned. I don't need this. Luckily, it's near the end of class. She won't be complaining as much. Or not. I glance at Neji and he's staring at his desk. I peek to see what was there and there was a piece of paper with some writing on it, but I can't read it.

Nor do I want to read it. Kakashi was still talking, but he was interrupted by the bell. "Aw, well. See you next class. Play in the street." Inwardly, I laughed. I turned to the side to grab my book bag and put everything away.

When I came back up, I saw a folded piece of paper on the desk. Confused, I unfolded it and it read:

_Sakura, I know your secret. Don't try to hide it. _

I gulped and wide-eyed, I glanced to see if Neji was still there, but I saw him at the door, looking at me, before he turned and left. I felt like crying. I didn't want anyone to know.

But unfortunately, someone does know.

**A/N: Wasn't that painful to read? Well, I never _told _you to read it, fools. Naw, I'm kidding. You know ya not fools. If you read ANY content, no matter how bad it is, of Naruto, then you are one smart motherfucker! XD (I have no idea what I am saying. O.o) Anteeways, remember I won't be updating till next Sunday, or again today if I have the time to do so. Until then, ta-ta for now! **

**~Jon's Skittles~  
**


	3. Chapter 3: No More Secrets

Yep, third chapter. Amazing, right? Yeah, exactly. Anteeways, this chapter is short, but it had to be, because I didn't have enough time to do a lot of work. I actually had a lot to do today! :O Anteeways, I hope you like this one! :D

By the way, thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! They are what keeps this fanfic going!

I hope you do like this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3:

No More Secrets

That's it. I'm done for. Somebody has found out my secret and I'm pretty sure it's Neji. He's new here, so for me to actually get something like this after all these years, my first guess would be the new student that I have interacted with.

Thus why I feel completely screwed.

I didn't know what to do. What happens if he approaches and questions me about this? How would the conversation go?

**Neji: Sakura, I need to talk to you.**

**Me: Yes, Neji?**

**Neji: I know what you are.**

**Me: Umm, a girl?**

**Neji: No, I don't know that… completely anyways… But that's not what I'm talking about right now! I mean, I know your secret.**

**Me: What secret? It's really not much of a secret if someone else knows.**

**Neji: Then, I know something that you also know.**

**Me: Oh? I'm pretty sure you know a lot of things that I know. I mean, we do have class together, we learn the same things.**

**Neji: -face palm- I mean, you had a secret that I now know.**

**Me: What secret would that be, Neji?**

**Neji: You have multiple personalities.**

**Me: Doesn't everyone?**

**Neji: -bewildered- What? No, I don't think so.**

**Me: Okay, actors do. It's good for them to get into their roles.**

**Neji: -fuming- I mean! You have Multiple Personality Disorder.**

**Me: …oh…**

Yeah, I don't think it would go so well. I started panicking and it didn't look so great especially since I was in the cafeteria. My hands were jittering and my breathing went short. That's what happens when I start panicking, which earned me more stares from other classmates and teachers.

But I kinda didn't care. All I can think about was: What can I do? Which naturally, I don't know what can I do to help myself. So, my next thought was: Maybe I should talk to him, which actually wasn't the greatest idea in the world, so, what now?

I was at a total loss and I had tears in my eyes. I was literally freaking out. But I eventually told myself to calm down and figure out a solution.

Maybe the note was to some other Sakura. _(Yeah, right, we're the only Sakura here, you know?)_

I started to feel dizzy, but I controlled it. Okay, another solution. I thought hard. Maybe it's another secret. _(What other secret are you trying to hide? I know all the secrets and this is pretty much the only one we have.) _My eyes drooped. Okay, she is persistent.

My intellectual side wanted out. I know this. But I can't. She knows I can't. We all know I can't.

She's the one who is more logical about everything. She's more outspoken and she will be the one to break the news. _She _is definitely the one I don't want out. She would go around telling my (our) business. I didn't like her that much _(Hey!)_ because of that reason. I call her Mimi and she likes the name a lot. And so, letting her out right now is very, very bad.

So, I stopped thinking. She only wants out when I start thinking too hard about one subject. _Her _solution was to tell everyone. Not just Neji; everyone.

I tried breathing slowly. It worked a little and I was able to smooth out the rupture in my thoughts. She simmered down and I was the real me again. Though, technically, I will always be me, just a little flaw in my regular appearance, but it's no time to get technical.

I was still confused on what to do. But just as I was about to consider my options, the bell rang to indicate that lunch was over and it was time for fourth block. I stood up and threw my lunch in the trash, grabbed my book bag and headed to my class.

My class is Phys. Ed. I don't really like it because my competitive side tries to come out. I want to sit out, but I know that I can't because I need the grade to graduate. This year is not going to be easy.

I enter the gym and I sit on the bleachers that are set out for us to sit while the teachers talk about the year ahead. I already know it's going to suck.

I wait for the teachers, and lo and behold, there is Neji heading into the gym. He looks around, spots me, and smiles. He starts heading this way until a girl stops him. Her name is TenTen and she looks to be flirting with Neji. I lightly feel a ping of jealousy.

I start to get a headache and my eyes fog up. Charlotte wants out. She's my jealousy side. Jealous, love, obsession; everything I don't want to be. As TenTen is talking up a storm to Neji, I'm seething on the inside. And to make matters worse, there is a war going on between Charlotte and my conscience self; and she's winning.

I'm literally swaying back and forth trying to keep myself from surrendering to Charlotte, who is trying her damn hardest to get out. I start feeling sick, like I'm going to throw up and I think she's about to take over. Just as I was about to pass out, TenTen is walking away from Neji with a disappointed expression. I snap awake and I instantly start laughing. Several students stare at me with bewilderment and Neji just raises an eyebrow. The teachers head in at this moment and my laughter dies down. Why was I laughing? I really have no idea, but all I know is that I might just enjoy this. Even for a little bit.

But now I remember my main issue: what am I going to do about Neji?

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too agonizing to read. I'm also not in the greatest of moods because I have a cold and the hiccups at the moment and it's none-too-pleasing. But still, I hope you liked it and I promise to do better on the next chapter, okay? 'Kay, talk again later!**

**~Jon's Skittles~**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend?

So, just as promised, I typed chapter four is ready! And I'm working on chapter five. So, I hope you like it. Because I actually liked this chapter. :D Thus me working harder on it. And I shall work harder on more chapter to come! So, here you go.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of his counterparts. You suck, society. :P Nah, I'm kidding. I don't think it would be a good idea to own Naruto. I mean, it would be great, but I would screw up the whole entire series and everyone would hate me for it and yata, yata, yata.

Chapter 4:

A New Friend?

Alright, I have an issue. Actually, I've always had issues, but this one is really starting to agitate me. My issue is, if you haven't guessed, Neji Hyuga. I tried every last thought on what to do with such matter, and nothing came pleasing to my mind. So, my best choice, as of right now, is to avoid him at all costs.

Right now, I'm at my home where I live with my mom and little brother, Kyo. They know everything about my MPD, but they're okay with it. Thank Kami.

I walk into the kitchen in hopes to get something to eat. I hardly ate during lunch. I went to the refrigerator, opened it, and looked inside. The first thing I saw was chocolate cake. Now, that is tempting, but I think I need something nutritious. So, I grabbed a _small _slice of the cake. Yeah, I'm not very nutritious. Anyways, after I get my slice of cake, I head into the living room where Kyo is watching TV and my mom is reading a book on the couch.

"Hey, mom. Hey, Kyo." I say as I sit down next to my mom. My mom sets down her book and smiles. Kyo is glued to the TV.

"Hey, honey, how was school?" she asks.

"Eh… Not so great, actually."

"On your first day? Already?" She didn't look surprised.

"Yep, a new guy took an interest of me." I sighed.

"How is that such a bad thing?" she asked.

I looked at her in bewilderment. "Mom? Really? How could it _not_ be a bad thing?"

She smiles. "When someone likes you, it's always a good thing."

"Not for me, it isn't! I can't risk him finding out…" I frowned.

"Sweetie, when someone is in love, they dismiss the negative aspects."

"Mom, who ever said he was in love?" I looked at my cake, blushing.

"You never know." she laughs softly.

"But…but…" I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, what do you feel?" she flipped a page in her book.

"Tired." I stick my tongue out at her. She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. I laugh and take a bite of my cake. I sigh. "I don't know, mom. But all I know is that I can't have anything to do with him." I suddenly feel…depressed.

"Ah," she has a huge grin on her face. "Young love."

I blush. "I am not in love with him!" I pout. I never said I was in love.

"Yeah, sure." Kyo says from in front of the TV. I glared daggers at him, but he ignored me to watch Naruto on Disney XD.

I scoffed and looked back at mom. She's smiling a big smile, but she's now reading her book again. I sighed once more and continued to eat my cake. My family can be a pain but I know they mean well. So, instead of thinking about Neji and complaining about him, I decided to sit down next to Kyo and I watched Naruto with my little bro.

xXx

I'm eating dinner and I'm still slightly confused on what to do about Neji. I mean, I've decided to avoid him, but is that really going to work? I didn't think so and not only that, but my feelings are really getting the better of me. I tell myself that I don't like him, but my inner self just won't hear of it.

She's always talking about how handsome he is, or how amazing he looks with his clear eyes; his hair being long, smooth and dark. I think my inner self is in love.

Oh, you know you like him. I mean, he's so sexy. _I_ just can't help it! He's just sooo amazing! She sighs dreamily.

I mentally slapped her and sighed. I called her Rosalina. It sounded like a romantic name, so, there you go. She's my romantic side, if you haven't noticed. She's the one who would help me in certain… situations. I blush hard, pushing the images away from my (her) dirty mind. I take a bite of my chicken to help me. Tonight we are having cream of mushroom chicken. Yum.

I looked at my mom from across the table. She's watching the TV from where she is sitting. I look at the TV and it has the news on. I see that there is a reporter talking to a man in a business suit. Apparently he is saying that the reporter cannot talk to his client. Hmm, typical.

Suddenly the reporter turns to the camera, says a few words, then it turns back to the news room and the man behind the desk starts talking.

"…We have yet to hear what the result of the trial is for Hiashi Hyuga. His trial won't be given out for a while. But we will give out more information when we have it on us. Now, for the…"

I stared at the TV, confused. What? Hyuga? That's Neji's last name. But, it's not him…

"Are you done?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my mom. She's staring at my plate.

"I'm sorry?" I say, trying to figure out what she said.

"I said, 'Are you done?'" she stood up.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, I am." She picks up my plate. I smile at her and she smiles back. "Thank you, mom." I stood up and told my mom I'm going up to my room. As I reached the stairs, I hear the doorbell ring. I paid no attention to it till my mom calls for me. I raise an eyebrow and I walk into the hallway to the front door. I gasped as I saw who it was.

"Here's Sakura. And may I ask who this is?" my mom asks, pulling the door open more.

"My name is Neji. I'm a friend of hers at school." He smiles genuinely. My heart sunk.

What is he doing here?

**A/N: This chapter actually was a good one. Why? Because now I have more of an idea for this fanfic. Usually, I just go with it. Go with what I feel. And the reason why Chapter 3 wasn't very good was because I couldn't think of what to put. Now, I do. XD Yay me! Anteeways, I hope you like this one. And I'm still sorry about last week, I really did want to type. T_T But, now that it's here, I hope you enjoy and write good comments! I still accept bad ones. :P It lets me know what I'm doing wrong. Anteeways, Chapter 5 will be up soon! Look for it! Ta-ta for now!**

**~Jon's Skittles~ **


	5. Chapter 5: A New Stalker?

Yeah, this actually took longer than it needed to, considering it was kinda short. But, nevertheless, it is done. And I hope you like it! XD But, hey, I liked typing it.

So, I will shut it, so you can read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5:

My New Stalker

Neji was standing there. In _my_ house. Here, for me. And the only question that I ask: Why? Why is he here? For me, no less. I let out an exasperated sigh. I did not need this. But instead of going off on him from stalking me, I decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" I say, looking towards the stairs, in hopes for an escape.

"I just came here to give you your jacket. You left it in Phys. Ed.." He extended his arm out to give me my jacket that I had seem to forgotten in class. I hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled at me again. That smile… I blushed and looked away. "Is that all you wanted?"

He lost his smile and thought it over. "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this Saturday." He looked down, avoiding my gaze. My mouth opened slightly. I was speechless. But, unfortunately, I had to say no. I couldn't risk it.

"Neji, I-"

"-love to." My mom finishes for me. I whipped my head to her and I tried to form words for what she had just done. Oh, my God. She didn't.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I whispered to her. She ignored me and told Neji that he can pick me up at six on Saturday. I felt numb. My mom was setting a date for me. I couldn't do anything. I just couldn't suddenly say no, because Neji's face looked so delighted. He was really happy. So, I just let them set it up.

After Neji said bye and that he'll see me tomorrow at school, he left. As soon as I closed the door behind him, I turned to see my mom leaving me to go into the kitchen to finish the dishes. I was fuming. I marched into the kitchen and glared daggers at my mom. She paid me no attention.

"Mom," I wait for her to respond.

"Hmm?" she questioned, not looking at me.

"Why… did you do that?" I asked, losing strength.

She continued to wash the dishes. "I felt you needed something to make you happy. Well, I know that this might make you a little more stressed, but you don't know what might happen," she glances at me. "Who knows, something good might happen." She finishes with scrubbing, and then she starts rinsing. Kyo is sleeping on the couch, so he most likely didn't hear any of this. Great, I wanted to get his opinion on this.

All of a sudden, I lose my strength and I collapse against a wall. Rosalina is really excited that she had to come out. When she found out that Neji and I have a date this Saturday, she jumped for joy. Now, I know what she wants: to get me ready for the date. She just needs me out of the way to do so. Her being me right now, I take the time to think.

Rosalina runs up next to my mom and she's jumping up and down. My mom glances at her and laughs. "Hello, Rosalina." Yeah, my mom pretty much knows all of my different personalities. Rosalina is totally freaking right now that she doesn't notice my mom talking to her.

"Oh, my God, mom! You are the best!" She is in fan girl mode. Oh, boy, watch out. My mom goes over to the table after finishing the dishes and she sits down, beckoning Rosalina to sit with her.

"So, what should we do for Sakura for the date?" my mom asks.

"What clothes should we get? You have to admit, the clothes she has is not date material." She pretends to puke and I feel offended. I personally like my clothes, thankyouverymuch.

"Yeah, that is true-" Thanks a lot, mom! "-but we could try to throw something together for her, using her clothes." Okay, I can do that.

"No, she needs something sexy. I mean, she's 18. She needs some fun in her life! If you know what I mean." She winks at my mom. I blush. I cannot believe she just said that to my mom.

"True, true." OMG, mom! What the hell? You are not helping! Rosalina's eyes sparkled with new respect for my mom. I knew I was screwed. Both metaphorically and literally.

"So, lingerie? Corsets? A plain white T-shirt? Nothing at all? I'm opting out for nothing at all." She finishes with a big grin on her face. Oh, she thinks she's so smooth. Even mom won't let that happen to me.

"I kinda like a combination. A cross between a corset and lingerie. Or maybe a plain T-shirt…" My mouth dropped open. I could not believe my ears. "But right now, we're talking about what she will be wearing while she's on her date."

Rosalina sighs. "Ah, fine. So, what should she wear? A dress? Pants and a T-shirt? A skirt and a sexy tank top is my idea of a nice date night." She wiggled her eyebrows. I slapped my forehead. Oh, my God, I can't stand listening to them.

"Yeah, maybe a skirt. But, what if he's taking her to somewhere sporty? That wouldn't work out so much. Maybe she should go in sweat pants, they work for every occasion." My mom says.

"Except for fancy restaurants. Or a club." I nodded my head. That is true.

"Well, fine. Skirt it is. What color tank top?"

"Hmm, I don't know, but we'll figure that out when we go shopping, 'Kay?"

My mom smiled and nodded. "Okay, it's time for bed, school's tomorrow."

Rosalina frowned and groaned. "Man, I'm not ten anymore, mom. I don't need to be told." My mom just kept smiling and pushed Rosalina upstairs, telling her to have sweet dreams. Rosalina yawned and said good night, walking into my room.

While she was getting ready, I thought about Neji. Did he really want to hang out with me? I mean, I know he said exactly that, but, really? I didn't know what to think exactly. My mind was all jumbled from all the emotions I was feeling.

Rosalina laid down to sleep and I took over my body. I stared at the ceiling.

What am I actually feeling?

**A/N: So, here is Chapter 5. It was short, but I think it was nice. It was leading into the next scene. **** Oh, and if you don't mind, in the comments, tell me what you think should happen on Neji's and Sakura's date. ;) Well, you do that and I will talk to you later! Ta-ta for now!**

**~Jon's Skittles~**


	6. Promise

Hey, yeah, I'm sorry. I'm not going to be able to update for some time. Why? Because I'm not going to be at the Market with Jon for some time now. T-T But it's all good. I'll figure something out, but until then, I can't update.

Again, I'm sorry, but I promise next time I can, I'll work my hands to death. XD

So, until then, ta-ta for now! ^_^

~Jon's Skittles~


End file.
